familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nora M. Finn (1866-1898)/Notes
Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) b. 1866, Cardiff, South Glamorgan County, Wales, United Kingdom d. June 24, 1898, 16 Elliot Place, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA Name: Nora M. Finn Source: Death Certificate, New Jersey, Nora Burke, 1898 Birth: Date of Birth: 1866 Place of Birth: Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom Father: Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Mother: Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Source: Nora M. Finn, Death Certificate, NJ, 1898 Siblings: Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) Ireland or Wales Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) Wales Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Marriage: Date of Marriage: circa 1889 Place of Marriage: Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA Spouse: John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) Source: Baptismal Certificate, Mary Margaret Burke, 1890, Certified Transcription, 1988 Children: Mary Margaret Burke (1891-1949) Source: Thomas Patrick Norton, 1999 Death: Name: Nora M. Burke Date of Death: June 24, 1898 Place of Death: 16 Elliot Place, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA Cause of Death: Pneumonia Certificate: B343 Source: Death Certificate, NJ, 1898 Burial: Holy Name Cemetery Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Daniel Finn and Honora Creedon Family Plot: Holy Name Cemetery, West End Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey Telephone: 201-433-0342 Owner: Catherine Finn Note: Was the plot was purchased for the death of Mary Finn Double Grave Block S, Section K, Grave 21 and 22 Block S, Section K, Grave 21 Deceased, Burial, Age Mary A. Finn, September 03, 1885, 25 years Nora Burke, June 25, 1898, 32 years John Burke Norton, October 01, 1927, 44 days, Parents: Tom and Mary Mary Norton, September 15, 1949, 59 years Grave 22, Section K, Block S, Deceased, Burial, Age Daniel Finn, October 15, 1887, 69 years Nora Creedon, April 04, 1904, 75 years Catherine Finn, January 02, 1914, 80 years Catherine Finn, July 22, 1918, 45 years Catherine Norton, July 06, 1934, 4 years Thomas P. Norton, January 16, 1968, 76 years Deceased Explained: Mary A. Finn (1869-1885) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Husband of Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) He is 16 years older Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Nora Creedon (1829-1904) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Wife of Daniel Finn (1818-1887) She is 16 years younger Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon John Burke Norton (1927) Child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke Catherine (Kate) Norton (1930-1934) Child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Husband of Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 1880 US Census, New Jersey Precinct 5, District 3, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Daniel Finn, Self, Married, Male, age 60, b. Ireland, Laborer, Father b. Ireland, Mother b. Ireland Catharine Finn, Wife, Married, age 58, Ireland, House Keeping, Fath. b. Ireland, Moth. b. Ireland Nora Finn, Daughter, Single, Female, age 14, b. Wales, Father b. Ireland, Mother b. Ireland Household Interpreted: Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Husband of Catherine Creedon Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Wife of Daniel Finn Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1880 Nora Finn (1866-1898) by Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1998: Nora Finn (1866-1898) was the mother of Mary Margaret Burke and may have died during childbirth. Her daughter Mary Margaret Burke was raised by her mother's sister Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918). Kate was unmarried and a private secretary to the American Pencil Company. Mary Margaret Burke inherited Kate's belongings. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, Oral Testimony, 1998 Church: Saint Patrick's Parish (1890) 492 Bramhall Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Telephone: 201-332-8600 FAX: 201-324-3919 Religion: Roman Catholic Source: Directory, 1998 Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Housewife (b. 1866, Cardiff, South Glamorgan County, Wales, United Kingdom - d. June 24, 1898, 16 Elliot Place, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA) Nora was born in 1866 in Wales to Daniel Finn (1818-1887) and Catherine Creedon (1834-1914). She had two sisters, Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) and Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918). Catherine worked as a executive secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken, New Jersey. Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon were born, and probably married, in Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Munster Province, Ireland but they moved through Wales to the United States and emigrated as a family around 1873. Nora married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) around 1899 and they had a child, Mary Margaret Burke (1891-1949). Nora may have died in childbirth with a subsequent child on June 24, 1898 at 16 Elliot Place in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. She is buried with her parents, siblings, child and two grandchildren in Holy Name Cemetery on West End Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. After her death, her child was raised by her sister, Catherine. Category:Notes pages